Health-Nut
250px |strength = 0 |health = 4 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = None |ability = This attacks using its instead of its . |flavor text = He always skips leg day.}} Health-Nut is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 4 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes the amount of damage he does equal to his health stat. He was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Secret Agent, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. He was made available in the Weekly Event which ran from April 25, 2017 to May 2, 2017, and became craftable as of update 1.16.10. Origins His name comes from the phrase "health nut," a person who is obsessed with their health. It also serves as a visual pun, as Health-Nut is depicted as a Tall-nut in shape lifting a nut barbell. His description mentions the phrase "skip leg day," which is jokingly used when someone does not work their legs out, resulting in their upper body being disproportionately bigger than their lower body. This is a reference to how Health-Nut does not have any legs, thus being unable to work them out. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This attacks using its instead of its . *'Set:' Event Card description He always skips leg day. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With On his own, Health-Nut is a 4 /4 plant, which is above average stats for a 3 card. However, his ability causes him to lose strength whenever he takes damage, so always keep an eye on his health. On the other hand, this also means that the more health Health-Nut has, the more damage he does. It is advisable to play cards that boost health such as Smackadamia, Steel Magnolia, and Photosynthesizer, which not only increases his health, but also his damage output. Grape Responsibility is a very notable trick for Health-Nut due to its extremely low cost, doubling its health which effectively doubles its strength. If you don't have any of these, you will have to play cards that boost both stats, such as Fertilize, even though the strength boost is practically meaningless. If Health-Nut is damaged, play healing cards like 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to restore his health so he can do a more powerful attack. You can also protect him from further damage by shielding him with tricks like Root Wall (only available to and Grass Knuckles), playing a Team-Up plant like in front of him, or moving him out of harm's way with Gardening Gloves. Since this is also a nut, you can play Mirror-Nut to prevent your opponent from hastily hurting him, or Smackadamia for the aforementioned health-boosting synergy. However, you must be really careful against heroes, as Health-Nut technically has 0 strength, making him vulnerable to the aforementioned instant-kill tricks. Against You must be really careful against this as the more health he has, the more damage he does when he attacks. Fortunately, this also means that he is easier to deal with if he is low on health. As any Hearty hero, you can play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy Health-Nut instantly, as long as he has 2 or less. If you are playing as a hero, Squirrel Herder can destroy Health-Nut instantly since he is a nut plant. In case Squirrel Herder is unavailable, resort to using Locust Swarm instead. If Health-Nut is damaged, you can try a sneaky way by using Evaporate on him, though only Electric Boogaloo and Immorticia can use this. Beastly heroes can also use stat-lowering tricks such as Nibble on Health-Nut to lower his health and make his strength weaker. As for other heroes, you can aim to damage him as much as possible using damaging tricks such as Bungee Plumber or by having a zombie on the same lane as Health-Nut do a bonus attack, which not only damages him, but also reduces his damage output. Gallery IMG_0239.JPG|Health Nut's statistics HealthNutCard.png|Health-Nut's card HealthNutGrayedOut.jpg|Health-Nut's grayed out card HealthNutCardImage.png|Health-Nut's card image Health-Nut HD.png|HD Health-Nut Health Nut.png|Health-Nut's sprites 7healthnut.jpg|Health-Nut with 7 tinted gray due to a glitch healthnutvslasers.png|Health-Nut attacking (1) Screenshot (53).png|Health-Nut attacking (2) Nut good at all.png|Health-Nut destroyed Screenshot_2017-04-12-20-10-30.png|Crazy Dave explaining how Health-Nut works to the player IMG_3437.png|Health-Nut being the featured card in the menu for the April 11th, 2017 (which is the very first daily challenge) April_15th,_2017_Daily_Challenge_Menu.png|Health-Nut being the featured card in the menu for the April 15th, 2017 Daily Challenge Screenshot_20170412-162913.png|Health-Nut on the advertisement for the Early Access Pack TimeTravelPackHealth.png|Health-Nut on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle HealthNutAd.jpg|Health-Nut on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle GardeningGlovesHealthNut.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Health-Nut EventRewindBundleHealthBanana.png|Health-Nut on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle HealthNutComplete.jpg|Health-Nut on the advertisement for the Weekly Events HealthNutThatCantBeHurt.png|Health-Nut shielded Shrunken Health-Nut.png|Health-Nut shrunken by Shrink Ray. FrostyMustacheUsedonHealthNut.png|Frosty Mustache being played on Health-Nut HealthNutonLilyPad.jpg|Health-Nut Fused with Old Screenshot 2017-04-11-22-15-54.png|Health-Nut's statistics Trivia *He is the first card to be featured in a Daily Challenge. Category:Nut cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Plants